Into Forever
by SamanthaWasHere
Summary: These are a collection of short stories about the cullens and their countless adventures that take place after breaking dawn. All happy, mild conflict, completely in character.
1. Meeting The Family

"Nessie, calm down. It's just Billy and Rebecca," Jacob said trying to calm me down.

It isn't like I haven't heard all about Billy and Rebecca. It's just that I'm older now, and this is the first time I will ever be at Jacobs house with his dad and sister alone. This wasn't my first time meeting them, of course. But it was the first time since I was three years old. Although when I was three years old I had the body of an eleven year old. Plus then Jacob and I weren't in an…intimate relationship.

"I. Am. Calm," I told Jake in a way that made it pretty apparent that I was, in fact, not calm.

I took another nervous glance down at my outfit. Alice and Rosalie insisted on dressing me up formally for this occasion, but for once I agreed with my mother on my outfit choice. It should be casual. So that is why I am wearing jeans and a blue spaghetti top.

"You look perfect," Jacob said opening the door to his house.

I was instantly hit with the aroma of cooking Italian food. My favorite. Or at least it was my favorite human food. I always prefer blood, of course, but my grandpa has been trying to get me to cut back on my blood intake. My dad is in the process of trying to convince him that there is no reason for trying to do such a thing. Since my dad has his talent of reading minds he knows firsthand how much I prefer blood over human food. Grandpa Carlisle has yet to come around yet.

"Something smells good," Jacob bellowed into the seemingly empty house.

"Jake!" Rebecca shouted running around the corner and instantly wrapped Jacob into a hug. When they finally pulled apart Rebecca glanced behind Jacob her gaze falling upon me.

"Well who do we have here…?" Rebecca asked. "Nessie?" I blushed and nodded. "Wow. When Jacob said you grew…I—I was still expecting the young girl I saw a few years ago. But you! You're a woman! How old are you now?"

"A little over six years old," I told her. I know that she knew about me being a half breed, so there was no need to tell her the same thing I told people who didn't know. I usually told people I was eighteen, because that was the age of my body.

Much to my surprise Rebecca hugged me, and I hugged her softly back.

Then I heard the sound of a wheelchair being rolled toward us. "Billy!" Jacob exclaimed giving his father a pat on the arm and wheeling him the rest of the way over to me.

"Hello Billy," I greeted him politely.

"Hello Renesmee. Wow you've grown," Billy replied. I blushed, and looked down.

"Well! I hope you like Italian Nessie, because I made it just for you," Rebecca told me. "I hope you didn't expect anything…different…like, er…blood."

"Becca!" Jacob scolded.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"No, no really it's okay. I'm not thirsty in that sense," I replied.

"I think we have embarrassed the poor girl enough for one night, let's eat. I know Jacobs hungry," Billy said rolling himself towards the table with Rebecca following.

Jacob pretended a look of shock. "I'm offended! Maybe I'm not hungry!"

I laughed at that. We all knew Jacob was always hungry. "And something else. Becca you said you cooked Italian for Nessie…not that there was anything wrong with that, but why don't you ever cook for me?"

"Shut up and eat Jacob," Becca said taking a seat next to Billy. Jacob and I sat on the opposite side of the table. Jacob started piling the pasta in the middle of the table onto a plate, and then placed the plate in front of me before piling pasta onto his own plate.

"Wow Jake. You never let me get food before you," Becca teased.

Jacob grinned, amused. "Shut up Becca."

I looked down at the food in front of me. There was so much. Jacob knew that I was never one to eat very much. Well when it came to human food I didn't. When it came to blood I could never get enough. I didn't want to seem rude by putting some of it back for someone else to eat, so I reached for Jacobs hand under the table, the hand that wasn't holding a fork and shoveling food into his mouth. I then used my power and showed him in his mind that I was not that hungry, and that there was no need for all of this food!

He flashed me his famous grin reserved just for me and squeezed my hand. He didn't say anything but I figured there was a reason for why he packed so much food on my plate.

Throughout the dinner I picked at my plate and ate a little bit of the pasta. Rebecca and Jacob were arguing throughout dinner in a teasing manner, and Billy just laughed along when he felt like it. It was really nice to watch them this way. It looked so natural, so real. I knew Jacob doesn't spend as much time with his family as he used to and I can't help but feel guilty about that. I know I wouldn't want to be separated from my family.

When I stopped eating altogether Jacob was prepared. He asked me first, "You done eating, Ness?" with a wink. And of course I nodded and pushed my plate over to him, and he gratefully smiled at me and started shoveling the pasta from my plate into his mouth.

Becca, Billy, and I couldn't help but laugh at him as he got pasta all over his shirt in the process of attempting to eat and talk at the same time. "Nessie I don't know what you see in him other than that huge sauce stain on his shirt!" Billy said with a laugh as Jacob attempted to get the stain out.

"Dessert time!" Rebecca exclaimed clearly excited. "Who wants ice cream?" it was with those words that my eyes lit up. If there was one human food that I found almost as appealing as blood it was ice cream. My dad got me hooked on it when I was about two years old, and I haven't stopped eating it ever since. My mother claimed it was unhealthy and I shouldn't be eating it, but grandpa Carlisle assured her that since I grew at the pace I did it wouldn't do anything if I ate it in moderation.

"What flavor?" I asked growing excited.

Rebecca smiled, "Chocolate."

"My favorite!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself, and Jacob chuckled.

Rebecca went into the kitchen for a moment before coming out with a couple bowls, a carton of ice cream, and a bowl of cherries.

I reached for one of the bowls first before I was able to stop myself. Apparently I had moved at an inhuman speed because before anyone could blink, I already had a bowl full of ice cream in front of me with a cherry on top. I grinned sheepishly around the table.

The ice cream in front of me was much too tempting for me not to dig right in at an inhuman pace. So I gave in to temptation and ate as fast as I could. "Oh so that's why you didn't eat any pasta. Saving room for dessert were you?" Billy asked and I blushed before eating another spoonful.

Before long my bowl and Jacobs were empty, and there was only one cherry left. I reached for it at the same time Jacob did. He grinned at me, and I flashed him my crooked smile that I inherited from my father.

"I'll fight you for it," I told him playfully.

"You're on," he replied standing up. I followed him outside to the back of his house. Rebecca and Billy followed us outside.

"Wrestle?" I asked Jacob, and he nodded at me.

"Wait Jake! This isn't fair! You can't fight a girl!" Becca exclaimed.

"You are right it isn't fair. She has the advantage. Don't let her innocent face fool you. She is vicious," Jacob said. "Billy, you ref,"

"Three…two…one…fight," Billy exclaimed.

I saw Jacob lung at me and I instantly stepped to the side, and he went flying on the ground next to me. I laughed down at him, and he stood back up. It was my turn to lunge down at him and I did it so quickly he was on the ground not even a fraction of a second after I pounced. "Jeez Ness, way to go easy on me," he mumbled from beneath me. I was sitting on his back now with his hands locked in mine behind his back. Emmet had taught me that one.

"One…two…three! Nessie wins!" Billy exclaimed. Rebecca was shocked into silence. I giggled and got off of Jacob. He took his time getting up.

"I demand another match," Jacob told me.

"Okay sure. I'll race you. First one to my house and back wins," I replied.

Jacob nodded and Billy said, "Okay. Ready…set…go!" and we were off Jacob fazing while running.

I was not as fast as the rest of my vampire family, but I was not slow either. I was far faster than a human. I was about the same speed as a werewolf, but I didn't get tired as quickly. "Slow poke," I mumbled to Jacob who was behind me. I knew he could hear me because he barked a laugh at me and sped up so he and I were at the same pace.

I sped up and before long I was at my house. My mother and father were outside on the porch and waved as I ran past with Jake on my tail. I could hear Emmet's laughter coming from inside, and even my Aunt Rosalie exclaimed a little "Go Nessie!" from under the hood of her car in the garage. The mood lightened around me and I felt more ambition to win as my uncle Jasper changed my mood.

A few moments later and I was back with Billy and Rebecca. "Yay!" I announced excitedly as Jacob came strolling over from the bushes. He had fazed when we started so he could keep up with me.

"Well…I guess you get the cherry then," Rebecca said handing me the cherry from her hand. I popped it in my mouth and grinned triumphantly before yawning.

"Someone looks tired…I guess I should get you home. Even though we were just there," Jacob said.

I nodded in agreement, and we said our goodbyes and were on our way back to my house. I ran at my top speed eager to get home and tell everyone about my evening. Jacob soon passed me and when we finally got back to my house I couldn't help but ask, "Jacob did you let me win?"

He grinned at me, "Maybe."

I smiled, and kissed him on the check. He grabbed my waste and kissed me on the lips until my father came outside and coughed annoyed. I jumped away from him and hurried to the door. I stopped before going inside though and turned back to Jacob and asked "Can we go hunting tomorrow?"

He flashed me my favorite grin and laughed, "Of course, Nessie."


	2. Going Gothic

I will never ever forget the day that my darling daughter decided to go goth. I told Emmet not to let her watch "The Underworld", but did he listen? Of course not. This is Emmet I am referring to. He never listens. Perhaps if I told him to let her watch "The Underworld" he wouldn't have let her watch it. That's Emmet for you, always doing the opposite of what he is told.

The day started out like any other day, Bella and I waited around for our daughter to awaken. I have taken a pleasure in being able to cook her breakfast every morning and put our kitchen to good use. When Renesmee was young she would always beg for waffles in the morning. I don't know what it is about waffles, but that girl loves them. And I can not deny her anything so since she wanted waffles I made sure there was always a stack of waffles sitting on the table waiting for her when she woke up.

That morning was no different. Even though she was four and a half years old now, and her body was the size of a fifteen year old. I had her waffles sitting on the table, when she came out of her room. I had known she had been awake for a while, but I chose to focus on cooking instead of peeking into her mind. I owed her some privacy.

Oh how I wished I had been watching her mind that morning. When she emerged from her room in that outfit—if you can even call it that—I was astounded. I looked over at my perfect daughter in her platform black shoes, short black and red skirt with fishnet tights, and tight black tank top with fishnet sleeves. This was not even the worst part though! The part that threw me over the edge would have to be her hair. Instead of her long perfectly curled bronze hair that cascaded down her back she had dark purple pin straight hair that flowed to her shoulders.

I felt my draw drop, and a glance at my wife told me she had the same expression of shock and disbelief on her face. "Renesmee. What. Did. You. Do." Bella exclaimed without emotion. She did not even bother to make it sound like a question.

I was still speechless, so I just sat back and watched with horror as my daughter strides over and sat down in the chair across from me at the table biting into the waffles. That's when I noticed her face. It was completely covered in make up. I don't even think they sell that much makeup in the store. She had thick smeared black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and completely the look with dark red lipstick.

I composed my expression and spoke, "What is on your face? What are you wearing? And what happened to your hair?"

Just then Alice and Rosalie rushed in. "Please tell me she isn't wearing what I saw her wearing!" shouted Alice who stopped just as she saw Renesmee in her dark attire.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Why did we let you go shopping alone…?" Rosalie said seeming to be getting a little hysterical.

"Your outfit!" Alice exclaimed taking in my daughters clothing.

"Oh no! Not your hair!" Rosalie shouted gripping my daughters purple hair.

"Gosh, guys. Chill out. It's not real." My daughter pulled on the end of the purple hair and it slid easily off her head revealing her bronze hair in a bun underneath.

Alice and Rose breathed a unnecessary sigh of relief.

"Then why are you dressed so…like that?" Alice asked.

"Because it's cool," Renesmee said as though that explained everything.

I pulled the plate of waffles away from my daughter who was just about to take another bite. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen go change into something appropriate this instant. I don't care if you want to dress in black, but get rid of the make up, the nets, and the short skirt," I demanded. She knew that when I used that tone I was dead serious. She immediately jumped up and rushed to her room.

A few seconds later she returned in a different outfit. She still was wearing black, but in the form of jeans and a t-shirt. Plus the makeup was toned down to a minimum. I would usually be concerned about her sudden enjoyment of the color black, but I knew it was just another faze.

"Can I have my waffles now?" My daughter asked and I chuckled before pushing her plate towards her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note: **_**Okay this was a really short addition. I just had it in my mind, and had to get it down. I wanted to make it clear that this was not meant to be offensive to gothic people, or anyone afflicted with the gothic style. I personally was interested in seeing what would happen in Nessie suddenly went goth on everyone. Just one of my silly ideas, no harm intended. **


	3. Playing With Fire

**_Jacobs Point Of View_**

She was in _that_ stage now. You know, the stage where teenagers are attrackted to danger? The same stage that probably led Bella to Edward. Well now sweet little Renesmee has reached that stage. She has recently turned four years old, and her body resembles one of a teenager about sixteen years old.

We were all expecting this stage sooner or later, we just didn't think it would be so soon. "Hey Jacob, can you come help me please?" Nessie shouted from outside. Within seconds I was at her side. She did not think of me in _that _way yet, but I could not help feeling things like _that_ about her. How could I not? Just look at her! She is perfect! She's sweet, beautiful, strong, smart, confident, witty, and stubborn…she is just perfect.

"Jake? Hello? It's time to come back to Earth, I need you to help me," Nessie said waving a hand in front of my face. Her moving hand broke my trance and I focused my attention back on her.

She was hovering over a large, colorful box. I was not going to ask, but my curiosity took over. "Ness, what's in the box?"

Her face slid into that grin she shared with her father. "Nothing…"

"If you want me to help you, you've gotta tell me."

"Um…well…you see…it's almost fourth of July…and well when I was shopping with Alice the other day I saw this store…and so I just went there because I was interested in these," she opened the box and pulled out one of those big fireworks that they use in displays on the forth of July. "So, I need you to go inside and get me the lighter. Don't let dad catch you. He doesn't trust me with fire, or something. I'm pretty sure he doesn't trust you with fire either, but at least he will give you the lighter."

"I dunno, Ness…I don't think we should play with these…" I started saying. It was worthless though because she flashed me her puppy dog face, and I knew I was going to give in. I sighed. "I'll be right back."

Her face lit up. "Thank you."

I ran inside as quickly as I could and searched the house for a lighter, a box of matches, anything. And I found nothing. Thank god Edward wasn't here to search my mind. This was his house after all, but he was out hunting with Bella.

That's when I remembered I was not alone in this oversized vampire house. "Emmet!" I called out. He came into the living room, where I was.

"How can I be of service?" Emmet asked me, smiling. He knew I was up to something.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked him.

"That depends."

"On?" I asked, growing annoyed.

"Whether you are going to use it for good or evil."

"I'm going to go start a forest fire," I said sarcastically.

"Well in that case," he retrieved a lighter from his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it as gracefully as I could manage. "Take it. But stay away from the good side of the forest. Remember! Only you can prevent forest fires!"

I half laughed as I exited that house and headed toward Nessie, who had set up her fireworks in the nearby woods, waiting for me.

"Got it." I threw the lighter at her, and she snatched it from the air skillfully.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her while taking a seat on the grass.

"We light them off," she stated as though it was obvious, which in a way it was.

This is what I don't like about _that_ stage. That is the stage where teenagers think blowing things up is fun. I'm not saying it's not, because I personally love watching things explode and whatnot. But my sweet little Nessie watching things explode? Never.

That's what I thought anyways, until she knelt down on the ground towards the first firework in her line up, and lit it.

"Run," she exclaimed. I was still sitting on the ground like an idiot, just staring at the firework getting ready to go off, like an idiot. I was frozen in place with anticipation. "Jake!" Nessie grew frustrated and pulled on my hand getting me up. She then led me a safe distance away from the firework. Moments later there was a loud boom noise as the firework exploded and was shot up into the sky. It shattered into a million different colors fused together before the colorful sparks rained down on the meadow.

This was where Nessie had a flaw in her plan. She obviously was not expecting the sparks to come down towards the other fireworks that have yet to be lit, let alone the grass around us. "Crap," I mumbled knowing all too well what was going to happen next. I had done it myself when I went through this faze.

"What do you mean?" Nessie questioned, completely oblivious of the scene playing out in front of us. She didn't understand.

"Look," I told her. Motioning to the sparks falling across the grass.

"What?" suddently a few sparks caught the grass on fire, and even worse, a few sparks caught the unlit fireworks setting them ablaze. "Oh," Nessie said. The now lit fireworks shot off into the sky all at once making even more colorful sparks pour down across the woods we are in.

Nessie took off towards her house without warning. It took me a few moments to realize that she was getting water.

Emmet caught on to what was going on, and started laughing. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to start a fire!"

"I did too," I mumbled trying to fill a bucket with water. Nessie was quicker than I was and she already extinguished most of the fire by the time I got there with my bucket of water. Unfortunately at this time Edward and Bella were coming home from their hunting trip.

"What's burning?!" Bella shouted heading this way.

"Shit," I groaned throwing water on a patch of fire.

"Jacob," Edward hissed.

"Nessie made me do it," I said as an excuse. I know he was reading my mind. Bella and him came out from behind the trees.

"You let her have a lighter!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well I can see why you don't let her play with fire. She is a major safety hazard."

The fire was out now, and Nessie was at my side. "No, Dad, it was my fault. I wanted to try the fireworks"

_Please don't kill me_. I thought, and Edward continued to glare at me.

"Fireworks?!" Bella shouted, confused.

"Renesmee, you should have known better! And Jacob! Be an adult!" Edward exclaimed. _Yeah, yeah, sorry, _I thought.

"It's getting late. You should go home Jacob," Bella said grinning at me, amused by today's events. "Come on Renesmee."

Bella and Edward turned and headed towards their cottage, and Nessie started to follow but stopped and turned to me. "Please go back and grab the remaining fireworks…you can save them for later."

"Later? Nessie, you nearly burnt the forest down!" I shouted. Was this girl insane?

"Yeah I know. And it was awesome."

Typical teenager.


	4. Driving Lessons

**_I was always curious as to what would happen if Renesmee was to learn how to drive. What better teachers than Edward and Jacob? _**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Which car?" I asked Edward.

"The Volvo," he replied and I grinned. We were just about to start teacher Renesmee how to drive. By 'we' I meant Edward, Jacob, and I. Well mostly Edward and Jacob, I was just going to observe.

When Jacob first brought up that Nessie should be learning to drive Edward and I disagreed. She was only seven! She looked older than a sixteen year old, of course. She appeared to be an eighteen year old, but still. She was much too young to drive!

Jacob and I got into the backseat of the car while Jacob protested that he had already called shotgun. Renesmee got into the drivers seat and Edward sat in the passenger seat looking a little nervous. Wow…even Edward was nervous. I know he was just nervous because he probably wouldn't be doing much teaching in this situation. Nessie was naturally good at everything, just like her father. Jacob was beaming next to me, far too excited to have Nessie start driving. The look on my daughters face was one of anxiousness and observation. She was completely absorbed in the task at had, and nothing could distract her from that.

"Alright. Now start the car," Edward prompted. Nessie put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car growled to life.

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed. "That was a trick question! You should have put on your seatbelt first!"

Nessie rolled her eyes and put on her seatbelt. We all knew it really wasn't necessary. Even if Renesmee crashed, god forbid, she would remain unharmed due to her vampire side.

"If there's trick questions will there be written response questions? Because I forgot my pencil…" Renesmee teased. Jacob laughed.

"Now press lightly on the gas pedal…" Nessie did and the car moved slowly forward. "Good, now stop." Nessie stopped and looked at her father expectantly. "Go again, but this time press down a little bit harder on the gas pedal." Nessie did as she was told.

"Great. Use your turn signals this time," Edward continued. Renesmee flashed her turn signal left, turned left, than flashed her turn signal right, and turned right.

Suddenly Emmet jumped out from the bushes in front of the car, and Renesmee slammed her foot on the breaks. Renesmee lurched forward from the immediate stop and Edward had to put his arm out and stop her before she came out of her seat. "Ouch," Jacob complained. When the car stopped he had been thrown towards the back of the seat in front of him.

Emmet who was still in front of the car exhaled an exaggerated sigh of relief, "God, Ness, you almost killed me!" Nessie narrowed her eyes at her uncle before revving the Volvo's engine and threatening to run him over, not that that would do anything to harm him.

"Emmet, please. If you want to do something useful go get the traffic cones and set them up," Edward told him.

"Turn the car around, Renesmee, please," Edward instructed, and Nessie turned the car around. Emmet had done as he was told and there were bright orange traffic cones scattered in bizarre patterns around the drive way.

"I didn't know this was the expert course. I don't even think I could drive this," Jacob commented. Nessie didn't even look fazed by the intimidating driving course.

Without warning she headed into the maze of traffic cones. She started from the left and navigated around each cone with such skill and precision you would think she had been driving her entire life. "Right…left…slow for this turn…" Jacob told her.

"No backseat driving, Jake," my daughter told him. His instruction wasn't necessary. My daughter was a natural driver, just like her father.

When the traffic cone course was cleared my daughter stopped the car. "Do I pass?"

"Most defiantly," Edward, Jacob, and I said in unison.

* * *


	5. Christmas Brings Surprises

**_Authors Note: _**Wow it's been a while since I last updated. I figured I'd write a "Christmas special" just cause I was bored and on vacation. This is a short little story in Nessies' point of view. I hope you enjoy! Oh and please pardon the spelling and grammar errors, I didn't really have time to proof read.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. I couldn't do this. No way. It just wasn't me.

But I couldn't think like that. I had to focus.

I moved my face closer to the mirror, not so I could get a better view, I didn't need that. Just so I couldn't see anything other than my eye makeup, which I was currently trying to perfect.

It was Christmas day and we'd been exchanging gifts at Charlies' house when this all started. My family was all there, all the Cullens, and even some of the wolf pack. All crammed into that one house. It was so packed with people (and by people I'm including mythical creatures) it was almost impossible to walk.

Jake stayed by my side all night, keeping a hold on my hand so we didn't get separated in the overcrowded house.

We were all in the living room now, attempting to form a circle around the tree overflowing with gifts. Presents were being thrust at me from everywhere, it was hard to process everything that was going on. I was opening things left and right, trying to keep up with the inflow of brightly colored wrapped boxes and containers.

My parents got me a beautiful charm for my charm bracelet. Emmet got me a complete stereo system for my bedroom. My old radio had recently passed away. Rosalie and Alice got me the cutest pair of prada boots, which I had eyed in the store but never actually considered buying. Jasper got me a guitar, who knew I wanted to learn to play. Carlisle and Esme gave Jake and I plane tickets to Italy, where they knew I had wanted to go for the longest time.

I had been giving out gifts all night. Jake haden't said anything about how he had yet to receive one. I figured it was time to let him in on it. Mustering up some courage and trying my hardest not to blush at the thought, I mumbled, "your gift comes later," into his ear. He grinned a bit at my implications that I hoped he caught.

"Come outside will me for a second, please, Ness" Jacob whispered in my ear. I nodded, a bit confused, and let him pull my towards the door. Outside it was much less crowded. I was thankful for the chance to catch my breath.

"Come for a walk with me," he said.

We walked towards the woods, his hand around my waist. His expression was hard, neutral, and unreadable.

"You're eighteen now," he stated, as though he needed to confirm this out loud.

"My body has been for much longer," I added.

"I know. But I wanted to wait until you were ready…" he let the sentence trail on without end.

"Wait? Ready? For what?" I was really confused now.

"Erm..." I glanced at Jake's face and for the first time he actually looked nervous.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Nothing wrong, Ness." He stroked my check reassuringly.

"But then why—" he cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

He got down on one knee, took a breath, and said, "I've already asked your dad for permission, now I'd like to ask you."

He couldn't seriously be asking—

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I looked down at him, that hopeful yet nervous look in his eye, holding a ring in his hand. He already had to know the answer.

I pulled him up and threw myself into his arms. "Yes."

I had told him I was going to get his gift, I'd be back in a second, but this was taking me much more than a second. I pulled away from the mirror. It would make this harder than it already was. The black lingerie was complicated to put on. The fishnet stockings got tangled in the boots. I couldn't do this.

But I had to.

It was for Jake. For my fiancée.

So I put on the black lacy bra and matching lacy panties. I put on the black fishnet stockings and I put on the black high heeled boots that laced up and went up to my knees.

I did nothing with my hair, I knew he liked it curly and wild. My makeup wasn't too much, just a light smokey-eye and some dark lipstick. I didn't need much else.

The mirror had to be faced eventually. I turned towards it, afraid to see the girl in the mirror. There I was, in the lingerie with the hard to pronounce French label. I didn't look bad. I actually looked good. Really good. Maybe even sexy? I don't know, really. I have no idea.

Jake was waiting for me. I wouldn't let him down.

It took me a moment and a whole lot of courage, but I opened the bathroom door to the bedroom Jake and I shared in our apartment. He was lying on the bed, fully clothed, completely unexpecting. And then our eyes met. He smiled. His eyes traveled south, taking in every inch of me. My confidence increased each second.

"Merry Christmas, Jake," I said as seductively as I could manage.

"Mmmh…" was all he said in return.

I walked seductively towards him and crawled across the bed into his arms, which he wrapped around me. "I love you," he whispered against my mouth.

"I love you too," I whispered in reply.


End file.
